


Mapping You

by orpheous87



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Exploration, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for the June Drabble challenge on the Drarry Discord server.Thank you toEtalicefor betaing this for me ❤️Harry enjoys exploring Draco's body (Draco quite enjoys it too).





	Mapping You

Harry smiled as his lips pressed gently against the pale skin where Draco’s earlobe met his jaw, enjoying the soft moan that escaped. He pressed another kiss to the same spot before moving his lips lower. He sucked lightly on Draco’s collarbone, eliciting another moan from the blond. 

He had one hand pressed against Draco’s stomach, lightly stroking the skin there before letting his hand slip lower. He slid the hand over the blond’s left buttock, caressing and kneading gently with his fingers. A murmured litany escaped Draco’s lips. “Merlin, Harry, _yes… yes!_ ”

Harry smiled again, his lips curving against the pale skin once more as he trailed kisses lower and lower. His lips closed around Draco’s nipple now, his tongue flicking over the rapidly hardening nub. He licked and sucked gently for a moment before letting his teeth graze the sensitive flesh, enjoying the incoherent mewling sounds coming from his boyfriend. 

With one last light grazing of Draco’s nipple, Harry moved his kisses further south. He kissed a trail from the blond’s chest to his stomach, spending a few, precious moments following the trail of hair from Draco’s navel. The gasps and moans coming from Draco now were increasingly desperate as Harry continued to tease him.

Harry squeezed Draco’s buttock once more as he moved his kiss to the soft, smooth skin where the blond’s thigh met his hip. He licked, sucked and kissed at the skin while Draco’s moaning again became more incoherent as he arched his back, desperate to elicit more contact with Harry’s mouth. 

Harry hummed lightly against Draco’s skin, smiling as he heard the blond make a noise he’d never made before. He was sure that he would make use of this discovery again, now that he knew what it did to his boyfriend.


End file.
